twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
Black family page Sorry to bother you - the Black family page needs a bit of a workover Charmed-Jay's has been at it with his copy and paste technique. MinorStoop 22:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Ateara family It's just that the verb tense (is/was) changes with no reason I can see - "still are" is a tad uninformative. MinorStoop 00:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well, my idea is that you refer to (likely to be) living people in the present and to (likely to be) dead ones in the past tense - guess I have it wrong. However, why should Quil Ateara I be referred to in the past, when noone can be the former father of someone else, when Ohle Akiha is referred to in the present, when he's supposedly an older ancestor of the Atearas? :MinorStoop 08:34, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The relationship does not change, no - just the eldest that is no longer around. "My grandfather lived in the first half of last century." if this example shows what I mean. MinorStoop 13:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I'll give the pages another checkover. :) MinorStoop 18:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Question Does the mediawiki collection The Vampires of Twilight mean anything? It's an old, partial list, superseded by the category tree as it is now - I'd suggest to remove it. MinorStoop 18:03, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. MinorStoop 08:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Archiving Hope you don't get upset if I do it for you. MinorStoop 08:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Block Korshandbags needs a block, if you don't mind. MinorStoop 11:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Family pages Is Paul Lahote not included in the Quileute genealogies due to his uncertain status, pretty much like Kevin Littlesea with too little information to fit in somewhere? Since Sue Clearwater is née Uley, shouldn't she be moved to the Uley genealogy - leaving her children in the Clearwater family? I'd say yes and no, but I wanted to check. MinorStoop 15:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, actually Paul Lahote's genealogy is just short on details, but not uncertain - a Gene Lahote is identified as his grandrather. Didn't notice the entry. :I accepted your suggestion about Sue, so that's done. Thanks! MinorStoop 06:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Another block CaiusV2056 may be in need of blocking - a bit more than three days, perhaps. MinorStoop 20:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :There _was_ a reason why I did not want to become an admin! Thanks. MinorStoop 06:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Correction, he's been uploading those pictures for use in a couple of pages of his own - a "Ralph Geolomin" (a copy of which he created yesterday) and, now, an "Advanced mindpower". I tagged everything for deletion; refer to the deletion log, should CJ beat you on the punch. Since I remember Caius for a few wild edits especially on his namesake's page, I formally propose a block. I know you'll use your own judgement (correctly), but I propose a couple of weeks anyway. MinorStoop 07:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I keep forgetting that admins can move pages to blogs - if TT does not beat you to it, please move Caius' last two pages to blogs. I'm canceling the block request. MinorStoop 20:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'm not completely sure what I'm going to write him, but I'll leave him an explanation. MinorStoop 07:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello. So I was wondering if you've seen Breaking Dawn - Part 2 yet, and if so, what did you think? Sorry this is so random, I was just thinking of The Office and was like, "...Oh my God. Pam. I think she saw the movie." :p TeamTaycob 14:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Oh my goodness, you have to see it. It was actually pretty good, in my opinion, and not just because it's a Twilight movie. It was sooo good. If you took away my obvious preference to New Moon above everything else, it would be my favorite movie. Bill ended the series the right way. It was so stunning visually. Like... like... food for your eyes. :o It was weirdly paced, but it just gets better and better every time I see it. I think you're going to like it a lot. TeamTaycob 03:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :: It slayed my existence. I can't wait for you to see it. And thanks. I was kinda confused about the entire thing. Story of my life... TeamTaycob 04:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::It's no more surprising than a frequent contributor who failed to read two books of the series and part of a third. But I'll add my recommendation to TT's - I thought it was the best movie of the Saga. MinorStoop 07:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Didiyme as a book-only character. You'll have noticed that CJ and I have a bit of disagreement over whether Didyme should be considered a book-only character. She's a mentioned character and I failed to notice anything on her page indicating she appeared in one of the movies. Since there are a few other mentioned characters Jay also labeled as book only, I wonder how to react. MinorStoop 08:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Come to think about it, while "Film-only character" may have some justification, does "Book-only character" have any meaning, so to keep it or remove it? Thanks. MinorStoop 09:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Problem solved. MinorStoop 16:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, removed the link from pages, it only remains to kill the category, whichever admin comes first. ::How about the relationship link in the following message? Thanks. MinorStoop 03:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Do we keep the Relationships page? I remember an edit of yours stating not to use this template to link to it because it has little or no relation to the actual content of the "Relationship" paragraph on pages, so, do we keep the template in pages or do we remove it altogether? MinorStoop 16:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Thanks. MinorStoop 10:26, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Fanon and deletion candidates In the past few weeks there have been more fanon pages created than in the couple of years before - I wonder if we should start moving them to blogs and wait for the idea to catch on. It's probably wiser to roll with the flow (or whatever the saying is), since I get tireder in issuing unheeded warnings than it is worth and asking you and TT for blocks. Since there is this Penny Launte page among the Candidates for deletion (if CJ hasn't already deleted it), I wonder if you could also deal with an unused picture of wolf-Brady, and a couple of top ten lists. Thanks, MinorStoop 22:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Request If you don't mind, please full-block the creation of three pages: Ralph Geolomin (deleted), Ralph, and Advanced mindpower (to be deleted, if someone hasn't already done so). They've been repeatedly created by an user under the names of CaiusV2056 and RalphGV, multiple warnings notwithstanding. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I probably should request adminship on a more permanent basis - if you feel like awarding it. I'm doing most of the maintenance anyway, and unauthorized pages and such are becoming more and more relevant. MinorStoop 16:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. And Happy New Year, since it's less than 2 hours from now, here. MinorStoop 21:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Fanon First: I tried to move that "Werewolf Hybrid" page by Coonmd to a blog of her/his. It did not appear in his blog index, so I deleted the page to solve the resulting mess. Is there something I should know about moving pages to blogs? Second: I'd expect that attempts to add fanon to the wiki will only increase. What do we do? One possibility is to redirect any attempter to the fanon wiki, another to move everything to blogs. It does not look to me that nastily banning all fanon here will work. Thanks, MinorStoop 14:24, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :OK. I'll remember. :) MinorStoop 21:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Managed to do it, finally. Thanks! MinorStoop 22:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RalphGV's block I've blocked User RalphGV for a year on account of his uploading a number of videos, many of them bootlegged and/or blocked/removed from Youtube on grounds of copyright infringement - you can check them out on my deletion log. I've left unblocked, this guy's other account, CaiusV2056. Remembering Cullen's Are Hot story, I'll ask for your opinion. MinorStoop 08:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I haven't. Partly because I gave him a number of warnings about other things before. However, I left an explanation for the block on his talk page. MinorStoop 12:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done - his block is now a week long. Hope I'll learn to do this kind of things before I cause excessive harm to someone. MinorStoop 06:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Away This is to let you know I'm away for two weeks starting next Friday. Hope to find the wiki in good health when I'm back. :) MinorStoop 19:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin dashboard Oh wow, I'm dumb for that one. Thanks. TeamTaycob 00:50, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello TagAlongPam! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close, as you may have noticed. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Locations Was wondering - do we really need the non-Forks locations on the wiki? Except Denali (which is near enough to Forks) and, perhaps, Volterra/Montepulciano (as a seat for the Volturi) they're not that relevant; Biloxi is way in Alice's past, Renée is quite minor a character, and so on. It would make more sense to replace them with links to wikipedia. MinorStoop 19:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC)